Darkened Past
by AgumonFTW
Summary: Natsu has a dark past, one that he didn't even want but was forced into. He doesn't have much to live for.. But can that all change when he meets a scarlet haired women? NatsuxErza. Check my profile for the previous chapters. This is a revised version of "The Lonely One". I will be taking that story down soon, I think.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello, everyone! So, I decided to re write the entire "The lonely one" story, In an attempt to have it make more sense. It'll have the same story plot, with extras. Everything will be explained way better than it was before.**

**I'm rating it M only because I tend to like writing dark story lines (gore and such) and for a possible lemon; Don't get your hopes up.**

**I'm going to leave the story as being a NatsuxErza, Itll be a romance, tragedy, action, and whatever the hell else I can think of adding lol.**

**If for some odd reason this doesn't do as well as my other story that I started Ill just continue the other, just something about the other story seemed off and it was missing like the entire plot on to why things were happening and it just seemed horrible.**

**My writing skills may not be the best but bear with me!**

**So, with all of that being said; Lets try again! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, but I do own this idea. **

**The Lonely One**

**Chapter 1: The Wandering One**

** It all began, 10 years ago. The war that changed Magnolia as we know it. The war between Good and Evil, or so everyone thought; but its not true. The war was more of a conflict between the king and some of the lower class citizens, they've had enough with his laws; his rules. He was harsh and known for his cynical ways. He didn't care for the people of Magnolia but the rich didn't care, No. The rich likes his power, they liked his ways.**

** The more he was cruel the more money the rich made. Doesn't make sense, right? Those he tortured and killed had power elsewhere in Fiore, between business men, stockbrokers, to even the heads of certain states. His power had no ending, So he thought.**

**Many clans around Fiore started to rebel, they wanted change, they wanted a brighter future; one where this so called "king" didn't rule. One, where they could take charge of what was going on behind the scenes without the corruptness of the rich. **

**Man, the rich are horrible people. Right? Well, no.. Not all of them were evil or corrupt, not all of them had their hands in someone elses pockets. Some worked hard, they stuck up for the lower classes. Thats when it began. The war.**

** Its started off with rebels slowly harassing the government and its employees but it soon escalated when the king thought it would be a good idea to send troops to Magnolia.**

**The fighting soon started with the rebels clearly losing, day after day the Kings troops would slaughter the little rebel groups. The king also had a secret Army, or more like a secret organization that didn't have to abide by the rules of the king. **

**This group was merciless, they killed everyone. Rebel or not, if you even looked at this group chances are you're already dead, or worse. This group was notorious for its torturing and killing techniques. **

**The rebels almost disbanded when some of the wealthier men/women decided it was their turn to help, they started aiding by giving the rebels, weapons, artillery and even medical supplies. The rebels finally gained a foothold back on Magnolia. The King was becoming desperate, his supply of troops began to dwindle when they realized the king they fought for was a corrupt scumbag who could careless for the people.**

** The Kings time was up, even his most deadly troops decided they would no longer waste their time for their "king", sure the money was good, and killing was amazingly fun for them, they all had some sort of blood lust but the subsided while the King was over ran.**

**One by one men and women charged into the kings castle, slaughter those who would still stand by his side. Well.. Lets just say the rest is History..**

** This all happened 10 years ago, the city of Magnolia was being rebuilt, Fiore is no longer in turmoil. Though the devastation that the war brought was massive. The landscape outside of Magnolia had to be sealed off, due to poisons and other toxins that lingered in the air.. Even after 10 years the toxins weren't dispersing, So Magnolias new leaders thought up the idea to build a massive wall around the city, keeping people in while others out..**

**Somewhere in a small village not too far away from Magnolia we meet our pink haired friend..**

2:30 AM.

"What in the fuck.." The boy growled while slowly rolling out of bed, Its been awhile since he's been able to actually sleep, you see he has a past.. One a lot darker than most people could imagine. The things you imagine in nightmares was this boys life, his reality.

Natsu walked towards a rotting wood table and pulled up a plastic chair, took a seat and rummaged through his jacket pocket till he found his new found addiction. He pulled the short white stick out of the package brought it up to his mouth and lit it.

No, he did not use a lighter. He doesn't remember when it happened but he knows for sure it wasn't too long after the war his new found "powers" started to surge through his body. He was no longer human, at least that's what he thought.

Natsu glared at his finger tips for a little while before snapping the flame out and focusing his attention on the cigarette that now rested on his lips.

He scratched the top of his head trying to remember everything he saw in his nightmare..

"Its not use..UGH!" He let out a tired sigh before walking towards a flight of stairs, with each step he took, the step would make a loud creaking noise. And with each step he felt closer and closer to just falling through, he let out a tiny laugh at the thought of falling through the stairs and no longer being able to get out of the basement._ 'I guess I'd have that problem if I was human..' _He thought.

Reaching the top of the stairs he headed for the door and made his way outside, It was cold out but the coldness didn't really affect Natsu. He was always warm, even if there was a blizzard and it was negative 30 outside, he'd still some how be warm; and honestly he couldn't complain.

Making his way towards the center of what looked to be a run down village, he stopped in the center near a statue of a man with what looked to be a trench coat though he was rather short and had a strange mustache.

'_I wonder what that man was like..' _Natsu pondered in his thoughts for a moment before continuing his trek towards a rather large hill, on top of the hill sat one lonely tree. The tree was bursting with color, which was rather strange to Natsu but he didn't put much thought into it.

After a few minutes he reached the top of the hill and rested his back on the tree, trying to let go of all the hatred that burnt inside of him, he doesn't even remember what he hated but it had to be something of somewhat importance.

Natsu remembers the war pretty well, except the people he fought with.. This aggravated the shit out of him, no matter how hard he tried to remember who he fought with, he just couldn't seem to put a finger on who they were.

His organization was in charge of the kings dirty work, they were brutal. They alone nearly wiped out an entire village of women and children. The pink haired boy couldn't remember why they had to kill everyone, but he never questioned those in charge of him.

'Those faces...I remember the too well.' Natsu opened his eyes before he fell back asleep into the world of his past. The bags under his eyes and the way he carried himself gave everything away, he never slept, and he was constantly moving. He never stayed in one area for too long, he doesn't quite remember why but he just never felt safe, as if someone was watching him.

He was slowly starting to slip away from reality, his thoughts of being watched drove him crazy.

He'd yell and scream, hoping someone would appear from the darkness. He'd rather know it was actually someone watching him than his own thoughts toying with him.. Making his life more and more difficult.

The boy let out a small sigh leaning his head back against the tree; "10 years ago, huh.. The things I did at 14..Those things were not meant to be done by a kid." he continued to frown at what he was "made" to do. Of course in his mind he was always forced to do things, he never had any free will till the war ended and all his comrades just disappeared into the thin air.

This was all routine for our pink haired friend, each night around the same time he'd wake up screaming, or sweating, sometimes he'd wake up engulfed in flames. Natsu would have no choice but to wake up and begin his slow and miserable life, he'd always find himself relaxing next to this tree. It was somewhat comforting to Natsu, he also had a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. He doesn't know why but the thought of losing the scarf made him sad. He felt like it was a piece of his past that was actually good, which was rare for him. He was trained every day by Soldier of the king. He of course wasn't the only one, plenty of kids were ripped from their homes before the war started, soon they were trained and ready to kill anything.

The techniques the King used to train his new Soldiers were beyond inhumane, they were against all humanity itself. If they messed up in the slightest it was all over; They'd be tortured and beaten for days until whatever hope glistened in their eyes faded. Their eyes had no soul behind them. That's what the king wanted, these Soldiers would never disobey him, he was wrong though.

Natsu remembers the organization splitting apart, some still wanted to fight and kill while others were over the war and ready to do anything else but fight.

Natsu snapped back into reality reaching into his pocket again hoping for find a cigarette or two left but he was out of luck,

"I swear to christ my luck fucking sucks."

"Pffft" his lips curled at the thought of going into Magnolia to "buy" another pack.

'_Maybe this time Ill run into someone who wants to fight, that always gives my life some sort of meaning' _His hands lit up as he smacked his knuckles together "That's it! I'm all fired up now!"

Natsu let the flame die out as he started making a sprint for the Magnolia wall.

After running for 15 minutes he reached the wall, the wall was roughly 6 stories high made of steel and other metals. He cocked a grin before lowering his posture and springing himself up as hard as he possibly could, before reaching the top he started to lose momentum so he lit the bottom of his boots on fire to give him an extra boost.

Reaching the top of the wall, he looked all over. The city was coming together nicely, the building were more futuristic looking than the old style but still nice regardless.  
He grinned and licked his lips "Here I come Magnolia!" He shouted before jumping off the wall.

**End chapter.**

**Alright, so as I said I really wanted to re type this story and go more in-depth. I really, REALLY hope you like this chapter better than the other one. I'm not sure when Ill release chapter two, I got interviews and such almost everyday for these upcoming weeks.**

**Love it or hate it, Let me know. Like I said if this sucks, Ill just continue on from the other story. (which is the same plot just less detail) **


	2. Chapter 2

** So, I was a bit late on updating the chapter but.. Its updated now! Lol. Also, I love you all who voted. After this chapter voting will be closed, so don't forget to vote! NatsuxErza or NatsuxKagura. **

**Also, Ill explain the plot to the story soon enough.. It does have one so don't fret.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, I do own the story though.**

**Chapter 2: Erza and the pink haired boy?**

"Goddammit, did you really have to go and kill the man?!" a younger man with jet black hair was studying the body that laid motionless in front of him, after looking over the corpse he called for two other guys who came to clean up the mess.

"Gray, you know its hard not to kill a man when he's threatening you." the womens voice was stern and cold. "Threatening you? Come on, I know you better than that, you could have easily disarmed the man and called us to bring him in to custody." the womens eyebrows furrowed as she fixed her death glare over at the man "Oh custody? So he could be realized in a month or so and then do it again? Pfft" _'Like I'd allow that to happen.'_

"Tsk, whatever Erza"

"Tch, Gray you need to chill out. She made our night easier." Another man appeared behind the two guys carrying the body away.

"What are you doing here freak? Don't you have better things to do!" Gray said with a bit of annoyance and a hint of anger in his tone.

"Freak? At least I don't strip randomly in the office!" The other man started getting in Grays face, both ready to go at it and start a mini brawl.

"Gajeel. Gray. I think that's enough from both of you." Erza stepped for to intervene between the bickering men

"Lucky Erza is here you icey prick, next time you won't be so lucky" Gajeel yelled before stomping off.

"Yeah yeah, whatever freak." he retorted

**Later that night:**

Erza let out a sigh as she continued walking through the park, scoping out the shady parts of the park as she scratched the top of her head trying to wrap her mind around the thought of someone seeing what she did, of course seeing as she was a Cop she'd be able to get away with it; making up some lame excuse '_People will buy anything these days.. Especially to feel a sense of security I guess.'_

'_Something is seriously off with this girl, she's able to just kill without feeling any remorse?'_ The pink haired boy followed the scarlet haired women for quite some time until he realized he was really deep inside the park "HOW FUCKING BIG IS THIS PARK!" He shouted before realizing he was still following that women. '_oh shit.' _his eyes widened to the female creeping up to where he was standing.

"Come out from where ever you are hiding." Her tone was firm and her eyes wouldn't leave the direction in which she heard the voice.

_'Can I even fight her? If I fight her ill probably die' _the boy shook the thoughts out of his head as his hands started to become engulfed in pure fire.

"W-what's up with that light?" Her once stern voice was slowly faltering but it wasn't like her to back down, no matter what.

"W-who a-are you!"

The boy started walking to her, his body now engulfed in flames as rage was building up '_I-Im losing 'control.. again; I have to control it_' he hoped this time wouldn't be like the last, but his fire wasn't dying down.

"Stand back, I'm warning you!" Slowly reaching for her sword she prepared to unsheathe and defend herself but before she could the pink haired boy collapsed.

Erza had no choice but to check on him, after all she was quite interested in what she just saw..'_His body was engulfed in flames but yet there are no burn marks..' _after checking for a pulse and making sure he was still breathing she checked over his body but nothing was burnt his clothes were still intact and his skin was perfectly fine, after standing there for a few minutes puzzled at what she saw she tried waking the boy up.

"Wake up!" She shouted while hitting him in the gut, he immediately jumped with a frightened look on his face.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he was backing away from the women who just stood there watching him.

"Who am I? The real question is who are you? Did you realize your entire body was on fire but there isn't a single burn mark on you?

"Who am I?" he questioned under his breathe '_Who am I...Who am I..Who am..I'_

"I-I don't know." His eyes didn't leave the ground as his once frightened face was now serious.

"How do you not know who you are? Do you have a name? Where are you from? Do you have ID?" The questions kept coming but the boy kept shaking his head at each of the question and saying "I don't know."

"Why were you following me?"

This time something clicked, he remembered her killing a man..

"You. Killed someone." Their eyes locked.

"Yes, I did." Her answer was simple yet emotionless "Why does that concern you?"

He remembered everything '_How could someones life be so meaningless? Fire, All I need is fire..'_

Erza's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as the pink haired boys eyes turned black and his body re ignited

'_This heat.. It so strong, and his eyes?'_ "W-what are you?"

She couldn't move, Her mind was telling her to go to run but her body wouldn't allow it.

Fear, Fear is all the was running through her mind at what she was seeing."

"Why? Why? Why?" Was all he was repeating as he kept moving towards Erza.

'_What do I do? Do I fight him? Is he even a he, what the hell is he.'_

Erza reached down towards her sword one more time, but this time drawing it as the boy drew closer and closer, his flames getting hotter and hotter as she started to sweatdrop.

'_Natsu, NATSU! Get it together Natsu!'_

_'W-what? Who are you? What are you doing in my head?'_

_'Im you, Natsu.'_

_'What? That doesn't even make sense! Get out of my head'_

"Why in the hell is he hitting himself?" Erza stood there stunned at the boy who was on fire, and now hitting himself.

'_Snap out of it!' _A sudden flash of light erupted and his flames died off.

"Well, this is kind of awkward.." as he awkwardly looked at the girl that stood before him and then back at the ground.

"Do you even remember what just happened?"

"Eh, nope. Not really. Its kinda been happening more frequently though" his smirk faded and all that was left was a frown.

The boy took a step forward and reached his hand out "I'm N-na..." his voice trailed off before he could finish his name, the girl reached out to shake his hand "Don't worry about it, my names Erza" her once nervous and shocked face completely replaced with a more sincere expression as she shook the boys hand.

"What are you doing out here, do you remember that?"

After scratching his head for a few minutes and making strange faces he shook his head "Nope, I don't.. I do remember following you though, I just can't really remember why I was doing it."

"You went crazy after you said I killed someone, which in reply I told you I did" A small breeze passed between the two letting Erzas hair flow freely through the air.

The boy stood there and couldn't help but stare at her beauty, her hair was dark red and long and her beautiful brown eyes.

"What are you staring at?"

"Hello?"  
Still he didn't reply, finally she had enough and smacked him on the back of his head

"Hey, what was that for?" while he was rubbing the back of his head

"You were staring-creepingly"

The boy blushed a little before pulling away from her gaze and started to head off

"It was nice to meet you, Erza." he said while waving with his back to her

"Wait! Where are you going? Do you leave around here?" she was about to go after him but stopped in her tracks to see the boy disappear.

'_Well, he was interesting to say the least.. I wonder who he really is.' _She took one last look at the direction in which the boy walked towards and then turned to continue her job, after wasting probably an hour on nonsense her boss is going to be pissed, but that's the least of her worries.

'_Till we meet again..'_

**At the edge of the park:**

"Sigh" the boy reached for his pocket and grabbed a cigarette lighting the tip with his finger, slowly inhaling the smoke "_I really need to get the hell out of the city before the sun comes up.'_

That's when he kept walking and walking till he reached the outskirts of the city to find the wall, this routine was getting really old and boring even if it had a sense of adventure to it; but it wasn't enough for a our friend.

After climbing the wall and walking back towards his "hometown" he set in the center for awhile just thinking of the events that unfolded tonight, the voice in his head, his fire getting stronger and that girl '_Something about that girl..'_

As far as the boy was aware he's never experienced love or anything close to it, one day he just woke up in this village and started fending for himself, he did even know his exact age, he looked to be a teenager maybe early 20s? He didn't know.

The boy reached his "home" and laid down on one of the semi destroyed beds, that sat on the floor with just one blanket even though he's realized as each night passes he needs the blanket less and less.

Slowly he drifted into a deep sleep...

**Flashback:**

"_Natsu its time to go."_

"_Already sir? We just got here!" The pink haired boyed retorted before clenching his fists and following his superior_

"_Listen, Natsu. We have our orders to destroy a village not to far from here, the Captain said he we get this done quickly we may as well end this war." Natsu took a quick glance at his superior, the man was a bit taller with blue hair and a tattoo around his right eye._

_Everything about the guy gave off a bad vibe and Natsu knew it, but he had to follow his orders. No matter what they were, he was just another grunt in the cog of war._

_Natsu, his officer and their smaller raid team were standing up on a hill overlooking the village they were about to attack "Sir, are you sure this is the right village? There is little to no military presence." _

"_Yes, Natsu. This is the village our orders are simple, kill everyone and bring it to the gorund." Officer . Jellal, stood tall with his hair covering his eyes and an cynical smirk plastered onto his face._

"_Ready men!?"_

"_Aye sir!" The blue haired man pointed forward and the small raid force was released to do whatever damage they could do to the unsuspecting village below._

_One by one people dropped dead in the streets at the hands of the raid team, even Natsu was having his fun._

_A family of 3 was cornered by the pink haired boy in an alley; he smirked as he brought up his sword and lunged at the family, sparing no one. _

_After slaughtering the family Natsu headed back into the streets to realize the building were all set ablaze and blood stained the streets._

_Mission complete. _

**End flashback.**

**Ok, so I figured if this chapter sucked, I'm going to drop the story. I always have good ideas but the way I write blows and I feel like my great ideas are destroyed when I finally right them down.**

** So, depending on reviews this may be the last chapter; Sorry. This is the last chapter before votes for Erza or Kagura are closed, so far its a tie. **

**Love it or hate it, leave a review to decide on whether or not I continue writing this story or just drop it.**

**PS: If there are any mistakes let me know. Theres bound to be plenty.**


End file.
